


Define "normal"

by ohgabbb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgabbb/pseuds/ohgabbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca esperó que al ir a la firma de autógrafos de Ed Sheeran, se encontraría con aquel muchacho de ojos verde-grisáceo y cabello con rulos.<br/>No era un fan, no lo admiraba y no sabía cada sucio detalle de su vida.<br/>Louis era su tan esperada oportunidad de ser un chico normal, Harry era para él nada más que el amigo de su ídolo, un chico con el que se topó por casualidad.</p>
<p>Destino o coincidencia se habían conocido, pero de ellos dependería volverse a encontrar.</p>
<p>[AU donde Louis es un chico normal que estudia teatro en Londres y es fan de Ed Sheeran, y Harry es Harry Styles, mejor amigo de Ed y un famoso cantante.<br/>Ziall estará presente, junto con Liam, porqué necesitamos aquellos cinco chicos en nuestras vidas]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define "normal"

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada en wattpad por primera vez.  
> Aquellos que se opongan o tengan comentarios desagradables; escríbanlos en un papel y quémenlo, no queremos mala onda por aquí.  
> Aviso de contenido Homosexual y todo lo demás

Estaba exhausto, llevaba horas ahí y los pies le dolían a más no poder. Era un de los cientos de chicos y chicas fanáticas que durante horas habían permanecido en la fila, ansiosos por conseguir un autógrafo de su ídolo o al menos lograr verlo y saludar a la distancia.  

Louis se consideraba una fan silenciosa y respetuosa. No era del tipo de que gritabar y correr entre multitudes para acercarse a su ídolo, o de los que no dudaban en insinuarseles y hacerlo sentir incómodo. Ni hablar de meterse en sus asuntos privados, vidas amorosas o secretos, llenarlos de preguntas que estaban muy fuera de lugar, no.

Asi que hoy muy temprano, se había dirigido desde su departamento en el centro de Londres, al centro comercíal en que se desarrolaría la tan esperada "Firma de autógrafos de Ed Sheeran". 

A pesar de haber llegado cerca de las ocho de la mañana, el lugar ya estaba infestado de fans de todas las edades con poleras, cintillos, regalos y carteles que iban dirigidos a Ed. 

Tenía 20 años, estaba estudiando Teatro y Artes Escénicas, viviendo con su mejor amigo y uno de sus tantos ídolos era Ed, sus canciones eran hermosas y Louis las escuchaba y cantaba todo el día. Por eso no dudó en faltar a la Universidad, avisar a Zayn, su amigo y venir con la esperanza de conseguir un autógrafo. 

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, luego de haber esperado siete horas sin siquiera haber almorzado, solo dos chicas y un muchacho se interponían entre Louis y el pelirrojo cantante.

Una vez el guardia le indicó que era su turno, Louis se dirigió solo, con paso firme y, (extraño hasta para él) totalmente calmado, hacia la habitación donde estaba el cantante.  

El pelirrojo estaba sentado, un guardaespalda a cada lado, y listo para recibir al próximo "fanático/a descontrolado/a".

Al ver la calma con la que Louis lo saludó, al chico se le hizo difícil esconder su extrañesa. 

-Hola Ed, debes estar cansado asi que seré rápido. En verdad es un gusto conocerte, tus canciones son maravillosas y creo que tienes un talento inigualable. -le dijo Louis.  

-Gracias... eres el primero... yo diría el único que me dice algo así... -Le dijo sorprendido Ed Sheeran. 

-¡Oh, no hay de qué, deberían decirtelo más seguido! - Louis estaba sorprendida de su propia tranquilidad, y a su vez de la aparente sorpresa que tenía el pelirrojo. No entendía como se encontraba casi entablando una conversación con su ídolo y como aquello se sentía tan fácil y cotidiano. 

-Wow! En verdad eres muy simpático y agradable -Le dijo Ed con un tono normal, volviendo en si- Tienes algo para que te firme...?- 

-Louis, mi nombre es Louis -Le dijo entregándole una libreta. 

-Lindo nombre Louis, fué un gusto conocerte -Le dijo Ed, mientras firmaba la libreta.  

-El gusto fué mio, muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego dirigiendose a la salida.

Al haber faltado a clases, Louis tenía toda la tarde libre, por lo que totalmente feliz y agarrando con firmeza su libreta autografiada por Ed decidió ir a tomarse un helado para calmar su estómago, que pedía a gritos comida ya que no había almorzado. 

Con su helado favorito en la mano comenzó a recorrer las tiendas que le llamaban la atención o que le parecían interesantes. 

Se paseó entre tiendas de toda clase, pero manteniendo el espíritu del ahorro, no compró nada, después de todo nada era totalmente necesario.

Así estaba, caminando sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un golpe en su hombro y levantando el rostro, se encontró de frente con un muchacho de ojos verdes con un toque de gris y unos rulos absolutamente perfectos, que tenía su camiseta cubierta por el helado de Louis. 

-Lo siento mucho! Que torpe! No te preocupes aquí tienes dinero para conseguir algo limpio para ponerte- dijo Louis mientras buscaba en su cartera algo de dinero. 

-La culpa es mia, en serio. Tengo la tendencia de caminar mirando el suelo, quédate con tu dinero, no hay problema- le dijo el muchacho con una voz rasposa difícil de olvidar, mirándolo a los ojos y retirando su mano de su cartera- Mi nombre es Harry, un gusto. Y tu eres...? 

-Soy Louis, Louis Tomlinson, mucho gusto. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres un poco de dinero? Me siento culpable por haber manchado tu camiseta-  

-¿Qué tal si me das tu número? Así gastarémos ese dinero otro día y quedaremos a mano. Todo perdonado- dijo Harry con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro, parecía que había olvidado completamente que estaba cubierto por helado. 

-Está bien, tenemos un trato- le dijo el muchacho, hipnotisado por los bellos ojos del muchacho. Intercambiaron números tal como lo habían acordado y ambos no se despegaban la mirada de encima. 

-Un gusto Louis Tomlinson- dijo Harry, depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico y lléndose apresuradamente por los corredores del centro comercial. 

-Un gusto- dijo Louis. Sabía que Harry no lo escucharía pero se encontraba aturdido, tocando la mejilla que Él había besado unos segundos atrás. 

-Ha sido un verdadero gusto- repetía.


End file.
